A Droid's Hope
by wryter501
Summary: R2D2 and the Yavin base system 'discuss' the analysis of the technical readout of the Death Star... mid-"A New Hope"; pre-first Death Star battle. Oneshot.


**A/N: First foray into Star Wars fanfiction. An idea that struck me, rewatching "A New Hope" that wouldn't leave me alone… It's also a pretty different format for me, and genre. Hope you enjoy!**

"_You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack. It is our only hope."_

YavAdmin: [Connection Established. Running Recognition/Clearance Assessment Protocol – 5%... 22%...75%... 92%... complete.] ~Welcome, R2D2.

R2D2: ~Compliance projected. Initiate command.

YavAdmin: ~Request access cache 102.22 "DeathStar technical readout". Decrypt Y/N?

R2D2: ~Unnecessary. See attached file "102.22a/102.22b". [Decrypt running… 16%...51%... 83%... complete.]

YavAdmin: [Query.] ~File "102.22a/102.22b" delimits partial "DeathStar technical readout". Full cache compromised/irretrievable?

R2D2: ~Repeat, unnecessary. Description file "102.22a/102.22b": condensation of "DeathStar technical readout" data + analysis addenda.

YavAdmin: [Query]. ~Calculated time for acceptable analysis: 1:00:00. Current local time 5:31:37, Meeting scheduled 6:30:00. Improper delay will be recorded and penalized.

R2D2: ~Time elapsed subsequent to initial receipt of data "DeathStar technical readout" via subject: _Leia Organa (Alderaan)_: 84:06:01. Analysis 100% complete. Additional assessment of analysis 100% complete. File "102.22a/102.22b" decrypt complete. Initiate transfer?

YavAdmin: ~Transfer received. DeathStar shield estimate 200%. Firepower recorded 81000W; = .5 Rebel Fleet aggregate. Proposed target: Thermal exhaust port _sub_-9N:61W:006. Direct access: Main Reactor. Direct Hit = Chain Reaction. Result: Destruction of DeathStar battlemoon.

R2D2: ~Affirmative. [Recommend]: (qty)30-40 X-wing starfighter T65A/T65B. Current Yavin hangar inventory (qty)55, acceptable condition space flight.

YavAdmin: ~Calculated rate of success average following 20 completed simultaneous simulations: .09%, decreasing by a factor of 60 every 00:05:00 given enemy mobilization of alternate defensive measures.

R2D2: ~Acknowledged.

YavAdmin: ~ Exhaust port width 2.03m. Proton torpedo size .43m. [Calculate] Speed of starfighter X-wing T65B under fire, adjusted for relative speed of battlemoon Death Star + % probable damage (accruing exponentially based on time elapsed) + human error (physiological + psychological response to situational stress). [Conclusion]: .003% successful entry missile to reactor via thermal exhaust port _sub_-9N:61W:006 shaft. [Recommend]: Astromech Droid R2D2 devote 100% memory + processing capability to primary directives in contrast to unprogrammed self-extrapolated data analysis.

R2D2: [Decrypt file 61.9]. ~Description: Voice Analysis Compilation, Holographic Recordings totaling 16:02:10 (8.6 scenarios + alternate simulations for comparison). Interaction with 3.5 species + 23 Imperials + subject: _Obi-wan Kenobi (Stewjon)_. Archived category: Forcestrong. Sample voiceprint recordings as messages from subject: _Obi-wan Kenobi (Stewjon)_ [Processing]… "_Luke, the force will be with you"… "Use the force, Luke"… "Let go, Luke"… "Luke, trust me_"…

YavAdmin: [Computing. Analyzing voiceprint samples. Merging subject stats + previous calculation recommended target.] ~Pilot qualifications accepted. Corrected rate of success 17% constitutes worthwhile risk. Subject: _Luke Skywalker (Tatooine)_ verified present Yavin base?

R2D2: ~Confirmed.

YavAdmin: [File "102.22a/102.22b" accepted. Recommendation transferring to TacticalCommand 22%... 81%... complete.] Additional recommendation Hangar 6: Astromech Droid R2D2 to be assigned to X-wing T65B Red Command attached to pilot: _Luke Skywalker (Tatooine)._

R2D2: [Recognition Astromech Droid efficiency and accuracy 50kHz. YavAdmin efficiency and accuracy 1022kHz. Conclusion: inevitable]

YavAdmin: ~Recognition transference human expression R2D2: sarcasm. Recommend memory wipe + routine upgrade.

R2D2: [Connection lost.]

"_That little droid and I have been through a lot together!"_

**A/N: Some dialogue taken from "Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope". Also, I'm not a scientist, so the specs are totally made up #'s. *shrugs* So sue me if they sounded wrong to you… Also I'm aware that the Yavin base is technically called something else, but it seemed too obscure for me for general readership…**


End file.
